


Underestimate and Swim

by DoreyG



Category: Superman: The Animated Series
Genre: Badass Lois, Community: comment_fic, Drabble, Gen, Implied Kidnapping, Lois has no time for any of this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-08
Updated: 2015-01-08
Packaged: 2018-03-06 16:24:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3140969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoreyG/pseuds/DoreyG
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s the fourth time this week she’s been kidnapped, and she thinks she can be excused for snapping.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Underestimate and Swim

It’s the fourth time this week she’s been kidnapped, and she thinks she can be excused for snapping. She has _work_ to do – a job, a life, a burning compulsion to discover everything there is to be discovered – and she’s damned if she’s going to let some pathetic flunkies with no fashion sense get in her way. _Again_.

Superman finds her afterwards, scribbling angrily. He doesn’t say anything, just smiles and drifts down to the ground with all his customary grace.

She spares a brief glance at him, scowls, “ _what_?”

“Nothing,” he says, ever so innocently – and keeps watching her.


End file.
